The mission of the Center for Vulnerable Populations Research (CVPR) is to enhance strengths of communities to eliminate health disparities faced by vulnerable populations (VPs), with a particular focus on ethnic/racial minorities and people living in poverty. The CVPR has facilitated sharing and expanding resources to improve the competence of investigators studying health problems of VPs, to support ongoing evolution of the knowledge base and methods of VP research, and to develop collaborative relations with community partners. Goals of the CVPR in the next five years are to: 1) continue expanding the scientific knowledge base of health-related problems of VPs to a) reduce/eliminate health disparities; b) facilitate health promotion; and c) improve outcomes of nursing practice; 2) translate the knowledge, skills, and experience acquired in participatory research (PR) methods and community partnerships by university and community investigators into practice/action to improve the health status of VPs and to develop science in this area; 3) expand capacity to measure, analyze and link biologic and behavioral markers in VPs research; and 4) disseminate research findings to inform community partners, and to influence nursing, health policy development, ethical decision- making processes, and future research. The infrastructure of the CVPR supports achievement of these goals through a variety of research and educational activities conducted by 4 cores - Administrative, Bio Laboratory, Participatory Research and Community Partnerships (PRCPC) and Research Support. Over the past four years the interdisciplinary team of CVPR investigators and affiliates have established several community partnerships and university collaborations and developed a unique scientific interface between behavioral and biologic researchers studying VPs. By involving research participants in the development and implementation of studies and directly disseminating the results of VP research to communities, clinicians and policy makers, the Center Investigators are effectively addressing important health and nursing issues. The community-based partnerships provide a solid foundation for further development of the CVPR as an epicenter for research and training in community-based PR to reduce health disparities. Current and planned CVPR research addresses elimination of health disparities in areas related to infectious diseases (e.g., HIV/AIDS, hepatitis A/B/C, tuberculosis), chronic illness (cardiovascular disease, diabetes, asthma) substance use, and environmental quality. Continuance of the CVPR will enable investigators to sustain and expand efforts to confront health disparities in Los Angeles and the nation, to address national health goals established by several governmental agencies, and to build community capacity.